


为了制造更多的垃圾

by shimazudurako



Category: fake life - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazudurako/pseuds/shimazudurako
Summary: 上班太无聊，但我甚至不敢建个公众号来排解摸鱼的苦闷，只好在这里说些絮语闲言。





	为了制造更多的垃圾

进入实业，服务工厂，我才开始认真考虑消费主义的问题。工厂是生产单元，是浪费得以实现的物质基础。每天都有许多材料要被打碎、组合、重构成为一件新的产品，轰隆隆的流水线最好24小时不停歇。

这些从流水线上源源不断涌下的产品需要被人消费，具体来说就是被人占有然后抛弃。这并不是一种先天行为，就像那些经济学口号，“消费者是需要被教化的”，你对你自己和你自己的生活一无所知，所以需要有人来教你如何生活，你需要习得占有和抛弃的法则。

上学的时候老师说第三产是更高等的产业，它只需更少的地皮，更少的资源，更少的劳动力就可以有更大的产出。这种愚蠢的划分方式充斥着现代文明的虚伪，就像百货商厦里的精装商铺一样，所有的丑陋，都被藏在了石膏板后面。而石膏板是脆弱的，甚至赤手空拳就能将它打破。

百货商厦就是现代文明的镜像，那些殖民、掠夺、杀戮和奴役被关在监控森严的工厂里，他们负责24小时不停歇的产出，通过迷宫一样复杂的管道供给着商场，就像新鲜的血液带去养料，又带回垃圾。商场里没人想看到这些，没人想知道这些，甚至连那些供养的管道，对于他们的视网膜也是一种灼伤，所以一切与鲜血有关的都要被遮挡在石膏墙和吊顶板后面，除了鲜血本身。

我感谢我的第一份正式工作，否则我永远也无法站在40度高温的工厂里，体味到生产、消费、丢弃、再生产的无尽轮回。还要感谢我能有一台电脑和一间有空调的办公室。


End file.
